Lost
by Soulless Fantasy
Summary: When the world ends at seventeen, chaos takes control and carnage rules the streets. Kids will do anything to survive and with mutant animals and super-powered children, the word normal is lost. But don't worry; it's just a FAYZ, right? SYOC Accepting OCs


**Prologue**

The earthquake last week only left a small crack along First Street. Barely visible. It was like a scraped knee at first; people came to have a look at it, showing signs of curiosity, but the interest faded away. Now the adults claimed it was the council who hadn't been looking after the roads properly, but they didn't sound convinced. At seven years old, Poppy Grayson was the only person who seemed truly interested in it. She spent the whole of Sunday afternoon hopping over it and peeking into the gap as if something might have changed in the five short minutes she last checked. Her brother had to drag her away from oncoming traffic at one point because she was so busy inspecting it. For a smart girl she sure was strange.

As her big brother helped her into bed on Sunday evening, she kept repeating the same phrase. He wasn't phased by it at the time. In fact, it was rather annoying. Poppy clutched her small pink sketch book with the fluffy flamingo pen and scribbled away as she spoke. Her big brother didn't bother to try looking at it; Poppy always slammed it shut as if she was hiding something. On some occasions she even bit his finger.

Big Brother kissed her forehead, rolling his eyes. "Night, Poppy."

"Shakey shakey," she said with a soft giggle. Poppy had a ridiculously high IQ for a girl her age - some would even say it was alien - but she did say some weird things.

But the phrase had escaped Big Brother's head until Monday morning... When the earth began to shake.

* * *

**Welcome to my SYOC! The story is set south of San Francisco, in a fictional town called Westshore. The main starting locations are the school and Youth Detention Centre (Juvie or YDC for short.) It's a big town, though half of it is cut off due to the FAYZ wall, with a population of around 500 under seventeen, plus 150 from the YDC and a few dozen others spread around the area. In this FAYZ, people disappear once they turn seventeen. Here are the rules for character submissions.**

**1. No Mary-Sues. Not every character is a perfect, super-nice hero. Not even Sam Temple. **

**2. Be detailed. The more detailed, the more likely you will get selected. Especially in the personality and background areas.**

**3. Make them original, give them flaws, make them exciting to read about. **

**4. Not every character has to have a power. Please send in normal humans. Characters can be just as, if not more, interesting as humans.**

**5. You can send up to two character but only one is allowed a power.**

**6. There won't be power bars in this story so there is no need to mention them.**

**7. Only one power is banned, which is TELEKINESIS. Mainly because it is over used.**

**8. PM only. Any characters submitted in reviews will be ignored. Once again, PM ONLY.**

**Here are my characters (I haven't filled in forms for them because I won't them to be a surprise, which is the reason for you PMing your characters.)**

_Luke Grayson, 16, Town, Freak_

_Poppy Grayson, 7, Town, Unknown_

_Eris Silver, 15, YDC, Normal_

_Antonia Romero, 14, YDC, Freak_

**Looking forward to seeing your characters :)**

* * *

Name:

Nicknames:

Gender:

Age: (No more 15-16 year old females from the town please)

Grade: (Need characters 9th Grade or less)

Location: (Town, Youth Detention Centre, other)

Powers: (Optional - need some normal town characters)

Affiliation and why: (Good, evil, neutral, good but becomes evil, evil but becomes good, other - explain why)

Nationality:

Hair:

Eyes:

Body Type:

Skin Tone:

Piercings/Tattoos/Birthmarks/etc:

Clothing Style:

Background: (At least a paragraph)

Family:

Personality: (At least a paragraph)

Likes:

Dislikes:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Sexuality:

Type of people they are attracted to:

Reaction to the FAYZ:

Extra Information:


End file.
